Getting Into Character
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: This is a modern love storyline based on a 15 year old Gene Hunt and 12 year old Alex Price, when they get to visit the BBC Ashes to Ashes set, getting a glimpse into their future characters. Set in 2008-2010.


**What was it like when Gene Hunt and Alex Price first met each other in North Manchester College? Set during the shooting of Ashes To Ashes series one in 2008 as pre canon.**

* * *

From the very beginning, it was clear Alex and Gene had the chemistry. From the moment they met in North Manchester College, he was charming and personable, determined to set her at ease. If she was ever going to prove that she was not a female version of his best friend Sam Tyler, nor just an empty headed posh girl for Gene Hunt to lust after when he wasn't pulling in the school bullies. He reminded her that this was their love story together. Which was nice, really.

Better than nice was the look on his face when she came out of the drama wardrobe the first time, with that ridiculous mass of curls. But the look on his face made Alex Price's cheeks flush and set the butterflies in her stomach dancing lower than was really called for.

It wasn't exactly rehearsing Shakespeare, but she instinctively knew that this was a scene that would make or break their entire relationship. She said as much to him, over read through, his eyes narrowing as he thought about it.

Alex Price laughed so hard, she'd nearly spilled her tea all down her front. It was a ludicrous idea, but it was so perfect, she couldn't help but agree.

They ended up in his typical teenage boy's room in his home of Salford, Manchester, as it happened so many times before.

"You do know I'm three years older than you? What will it look like when I'm a married man, yeah?"

"So? You're going to be a police officer and an actor!" exclaimed 12 year old Alex Price talking to her boyfriend of three years older "And I don't want to be married to Peter Drake, for what it's worth."

"Kids and all. Yeah, this much older woman who looks like Beth Goddard, being my fucking mother in law will trap me with a six and three year old by forcing me to take a DNA test; if I'm not careful!"

"Yeah, the works. Go on, Guv." said Alex Price calling her boyfriend by his future title; not realising that they are still only in lower secondary of North Manchester College.

"It can't be anything complicated, yet." reminded Gene Hunt as they were both underage at this moment in time and wanted to keep their growing relationship within the perimeters of parental approval.

"Well, you know, anything involved." advised 12 year old Alex Price in her posh London accent, she was well spoken for an early Year 8 girl.

She cocks an eyebrow at him and stands up, taking the school play script out of his hand and tugging him to his feet.

"You'll have a North Manchester College blazer on." He takes her hand and brushes his school blazer aside, placing it on his chest.

"Yeah, simple!" She rolls her eyes at him, laughing a bit. She's some young thing, but a well-known talent during the Debate team in her own right.

"Gene, please, just..." Alex Price whispers as his thumb cups her cheeks.

He was teasing her now. "Because the line is 'are you gonna punch me or kiss me?'" copying a certain actor who is the spitting image of her Gene Hunt from that new BBC drama about a police woman who goes back in time to the 1980s and tries to find her way back home to the present day of 2008.

"So why risk it?" She turns her face up to him, her heart in her throat, her hand now keeping that last remaining distance between them. It doesn't matter. He has the most amazing blue eyes.

"Because there's chemistry there. Can't deny that, can you?" smirked the 15 year old Gene Genie with his 12 year old Alex Price.

"It is," she agrees, her voice the barest whisper.

Gene smirks, deep in the DCI character again, just that quick.

"Fandabydozy. Now then, Bollinger Knickers, are you gonna kiss me? Or punch me?"

As if the grin on Gene's face wasn't mad enough, he waggles his eyebrows at her and she breaks down in a fit of giggles.


End file.
